


Panther's Conquest

by CaptainParisStarr



Series: Phanboy [3]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Bisexuality, Cherry-Popping, Exhibitionism, Multi, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 11:37:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15994403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainParisStarr/pseuds/CaptainParisStarr
Summary: Ann follows Mishima to the roof to see what he's been doing up there and after seeing him have sex with Ryuji decides to join in on the fun.





	Panther's Conquest

Ann sank back into the shadows as she followed Mishima to the roof. He was often heading up to their old hideout and she wanted to find out why.

 

"Glad you could come again today." Ryuji rubbed the tip of his erection over Mishima's mouth and he opened wide, moaning as his mouth was fucked.

 

A hand slipped under her skirt, a finger rubbing her clit through her panties.

 

She was tired of being a virgin, tired of wanting sex day in and day out.

 

"Skull, fuck me! No Fox today?"

 

Wait why did Mishima know their code names.

 

"Nah he had a project due for his own school. He doesn't go to Shujin you know." Mishima's pants were roughly pulled down and then Ryuji was pounding the boys ass.

 

"Skull why do you get to have all the fun?" She stood up, emerging from her hiding place.

 

"Panther?!" Ryuji turned bright red as he pulled out of Mishima, whose ass was leaking a suspicious amount of fluid.

 

"You came from me watching you?"

 

"No of course not!" But his face was telling another story.

 

"Got any condoms?"

 

"Yes." Akira pulled a roll from his pocket.

 

"Did Skull just call you Panther, Takamaki-san? Are you a Phantom Thief as well?" Mishima was looking at her in wonder.

 

"Yeah! There are a few girls in the group but I am the original female thief!"

 

Akira didn't bat an eye as he unzipped his own pants, entering Mishima from behind. "Are you planning to join us?"

 

"For today yes! I'm tired of being a virgin. You don't mind, right... Yuuki?" She turned up her charm to max.

 

Yuuki exploded right there, shooting rope after rope of cum all over the desk even as he shook his head 'No.'

 

Her hands shook only slightly as she pulled her red leggings and panties off together.

 

"Woah now that's a beautiful sight." Ryuji was looking right up her skirt but she found that today she didn't mind.

 

She was the one barging in on them after all.

 

"Panther? Are you really going to let me put my dick i-inside you?!" Mishima's eyes were as wide as his Moon arcana, his modest erection back to full mast.

 

"You've been servicing the male Phantom Thieves right? Why not service the ladies as well?" She purred at him as she straddled his hips.

 

Hot breath in her ear told her that Ryuji was behind her, but all he did was lift her skirt up out of the way. "I wanna fuck you so bad right now. But these sessions are all about Mishima. I ain't ever been with anyone else." Ryuji's head fell against the back of her neck.

 

"Skull..." She looked at Mishima; he was the kind of boy that was good to have fun with; the kind a girl could dominate. She could not see herself dating him however, but Ryuji... 

 

She pushed the thought away. The truth was that as much as she craved sex she also craved independance. She didn't need a boyfriend at this point in her life.

 

Fingers probed between her lips, and she let out a soft moan. "Yuuki?"

 

"Is this okay? I've wanted to touch a pussy for so long now... I..." He broke off as hands smoothed a condom onto him.

 

Ann pushed his hand aside and climbed into his lap, Ryuji's hands holding her steady from behind.

 

"So you shave downstairs?" She didn't have to turn her head to see his lecherous grin, she could hear it in his voice.

 

"It feels more comfortable this way." She leaned back against Ryuji's chest as Mishima entered her.

 

This wasn't how she had ever imagined she would lose her virginity. Her fantasies always involved hot boys seducing her in private luxury hotel rooms.

 

"I'm sorry I'm la...te?" Yusuke froze as he saw Ann.

 

"Panther wanted to take our phanboy for a ride, Fox."

 

Ann gasped; she could feel Ryuji's manhood against her ass but even though she was rubbing against him a fair bit as he helped her ride Mishima's dick, it had stayed fairly quiet.

 

Until Yusuke had shown up and then it had suddenly jumped to attention. Did Ryuji like Yusuke sexually?

 

The thought was lost as Mishima suddenly found her g-spot and stars swam all around her as he nailed the spot again and again.

 

It wasn't until she caught her breath again several minutes later did she realize that she had climaxed several times in rapid succession. Ryuji must have lifted her off of Mishima afterwards because she was seated on the ground beside the desks, on top of her discarded clothing as Yusuke and Akira double penetrated Mishima's ass.

 

As soon as her legs felt steady enough, she stood up, dressed herself and left the boys to their fun.


End file.
